With the great growth of sensor-related technology and sensing data analysis technology in recent years, there have been developed various kinds of analysis devices that are capable of sensing and analyzing an athletic posture of a user using updated sensing technology and analysis technology based thereon to accurately and precisely diagnose problems with the athletic posture of the user, to generate useful information necessary to correct the athletic posture of the user, and to provide the same to the user.
In particular, for golf, among various kinds of sports, it is very difficult to accurately assume a golf swing posture. In addition, problems tend to persist despite extensive practice. For these reasons, people correct their golf swing posture while constantly taking lessons from golf experts. In this way, golf swing practice is performed.
However, correcting the golf swing posture while constantly taking lessons from golf experts is limited in terms of cost and place (practice and lessons are only possible at golf driving ranges). Consequently, various kinds of golf swing posture analysis devices are under development, since the golf swing posture analysis devices are advantageous in terms of cost and place.
In particular, there has been frequently used an analysis device that analyzes the change in load applied to each of the feet of a golfer when the golfer takes a golf swing and provides information regarding analysis of the change in weight shift of the user. Examples of the analysis device that analyzes the change in weight shift of a golfer when the golfer takes a golf swing and provides analysis information are disclosed in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-0393352 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1995-231968.
FIG. 1 is a view showing an example of information regarding analysis of the change in weight shift of a user according to a user's golf swing, generated by a conventional athletic posture analysis device.
Marks shown in the left part and the right part of FIG. 1 indicate the distribution of pressure applied to the feet of the user by the weight of the user when the user takes a swing in the state of standing on a foot plate provided with a pressure sensor.
Most information regarding analysis of the change in weight shift of the user provided by golf swing posture analysis devices that are disclosed as the conventional art or sold as products is provided as shown in FIG. 1.
The information regarding the distribution of pressure applied to the feet of the user by the weight of the user, as shown in FIG. 1, indicates how the load is applied to the left foot and the right foot of the user and how the load is changed in accordance with a user's swing. The above information is provided to the user. In FIG. 1, PD1 indicates the distribution of pressure applied to the left foot of the user by the weight of the user, and PD2 indicates the distribution of pressure applied to the right foot of the user by the weight of the user.
As can be seen from the information regarding the analysis of the change in weight shift of the user, however, it is difficult for the user to know the regions of the left foot and the right foot to which the weight of the user is applied, how much weight of the user is applied thereto, and how pressure is distributed, before a golf expert provides an explanation to the user. Consequently, the conventional athletic posture analysis device, which provides the above-mentioned analysis information, is used merely as a means for assisting golf experts in providing lesson information, and has limitations in use as a personal athletic posture analysis device or an athletic posture analysis device for home use.
Furthermore, the analysis information shown in FIG. 1 is difficult for the user to easily recognize. As a result, it is difficult for the user to reliably accept the analysis information. In addition, it is difficult for the user to recognize problems with the athletic posture of the user and to find solutions thereto. That is, it is difficult for the user to confidently recognize problems with the athletic posture of the user and find solutions thereto.